User blog:Hurricane Layten/Help!!!
I know this happens often, but another tropical remnant - Henri has just hit the UK. The Daily Telegraph has just posted this article on their site: Tail end of Tropical Storm Henri batters Britain The first wave of weather from ex-tropical storm Henri has hit North East England as hours of continuous torrential rain caused flooding across Middleborough and East Cleveland Rain-battered Britain faces a stormy week as the tail end of Tropical Storm Henri sideswipes the country. Swathes of the country were hit by wind and heavy downpours on Monday as forecasters warned the worst is to come. The good news is things will pick up by the weekend with rising temperatures possibly nudging 25C (77F) in parts. Forecasters warned the public to expect heavy rain on Tuesday with almost two inches of rain set to fall in total. Gales of more than 50mph threaten parts of the south with experts warning to brace for a "very windy day". The remnants of Tropical Depression Henri, currently moving across the Atlantic, will then unleash further torrential downpours and gales from Wednesday. Leon Brown, forecaster for The Weather Channel UK, warned of stormy weather for the rest of the week. He said: "It is s very unsettled week ahead and downpours may bring local flooding to the south with strong winds at times too. "Strong winds with 50mph gusts will move from the southwest by the end of Monday night with a very windy start across the far southeast on Tuesday. "The good news is that the conditions will calm down and improve for next weekend as high pressure builds, and next week will be more settled with the jet stream further north again. "Widespread wet weather is due on Wednesday as the remains of tropical storm Henri forms a large depression to our southwest. "There is a band of quite heavy rain over the south early in the day will move to northern England and Scotland later in the day. "By Thursday the area of low pressure will be near East Scotland with a cloudy, wet and windy day for northern Britain while the south remains blustery with sunshine and showers." Weather Network spokesman Richard Chapman said it will feel cooler with thermometers just touching highs of 18C (64F). He said: "The rest of the week remains unsettled, with another batch of wind and rain arriving from the south-west on Wednesday. "Expect a blustery, cool and showery regime through Thursday and Friday, with temperatures again in the range 14C to 18C across the country. "There are signs of improvement toward the weekend, as a ridge of high pressure is expected to build in from the Atlantic, allowing temperatures to rise a few degrees too." Exacta Weather forecaster James Madden said temperatures will rise for the weekend bringing a calmer picture across the country. He said parts of Britain could see the mercury touch 25C (77F) bringing a much welcome burst of autumn cheer. He said: "From the end of this week and into the weekend temperatures could rise to the mid to high 20s in places as a transition to more settled conditions takes place. "However, the week will offer a largely unsettled picture of showers or longer periods of rain and some rather gusty winds to begin with, in particular, in some parts of the south throughout Wednesday and into Thursday, when maximum wind speeds could be in excess of 50mph in some southern areas from a potentially significant area of low pressure." The Met Office said gales were due to touch 65mph on Monday night with stormy weather threatening disruption especially across southern regions. Spokesman Laura Young said: "It is staying very unsettled with heavy and possibly disruptive rain, particularly for England and Wales. "It is looking very windy, especially in the south, on Wednesday and Thursday. Turning brighter and calmer for Friday." Extreme flooding has also started to occur - I will upload the images once my network begins to work again Category:Blog posts